The Eyes of 07 Ghost
by CutieGirlly
Summary: What if Verloren had a younger sister? What if she was torn between Verloren and the ghosts? Would the outcome be different? Would Verloren still live? My first fanfic. Characters might be a little OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Verloren's P. O. V. ~**

Finally.. that distraction is gone.

It's been days since I did any work... Chief Of Heaven will kill me...

But... I really need to sleep...

**~ Five minutes later ~**

Knock knock...

Crap... she's back already? Eve... she's so different from her father...

"Go away... don't distract me from work "I muttered under my breath

"Ahem..." oh dammit. It's not Eve. "What were you saying? Distract you from work? Let me remind you that I was the one doing all the work for the past week! I. Don't. Care If Eve has been disturbing you. I don't care what you do to her all I care Is that you stop SLACKING. "

"Okok I'm sorry Vanessa just go somewhere else OK?"

"Oi nii -san... You do notice I just started working this year right? Are you so overworked you have to slack the moment someone started working with you?" And then that girl stomped out without giving me a chance to answer

Urghh. Now I have to work with a total of 5 minutes of sleep over the last week... damn girls. I'm new to this job too. If only the Chief of Heavejn didnt find the crystals he used to make me and Vanessa out of.

And that chief is sooo unfair! Why is it that he treats me like an object and treats. Her like his daughterterms? Because Eve treats her like a sister? Thats not fair either...

**~ 7+ years later ~**

**~ Vanessa's P. O. V. ~**

"Hey nii -chan ~~your birthday is tomorrow right? That means you'll be ten next year !" hmmm( I know ten is a bit... young but.. )

His scythe is just a scythe right? Maybe... if I give him a new one..."don't expect a gift from me tomorrow OK? And I need to prepare a present for next year! "I told Verloren, winking .

"Oh Ya... and I have to prepare your gift for next year so... I'll mostly be slacking off!"I laughed I walked away...


	2. Chapter 2 : Imprisonment

**Hi! I'm back with the second chapter!**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**Chapter 2 : Imprisonment **

**~ Vanessa's P. O. V. ~**

Ehhh, how do I make a good scythe... niichan always says to... What's that again? Put my heart and soul?...

Urghhh.. how can you put your soul into... OH WAIT... heheh.. if I transfer a little if my soul in, then... the scythe will be like me!

Hmm... let's see... a sadistic scythe? Well... at least it can kill... and a... CUTE scythe.. Wait... No thats physical appearance...

Oh well sadistic...huh...and bloodthirsty?

Well... nii -chan will have a hard time dealing with a scythe that has a mind if it's own...

~ Timeskip to Verloren's birthday ~

"Here! I worked on it for a whole year OK?" I winked as I passed the wrapped up scythe to Verloren. I hope you like it...

Verloren opened the box curiously...

**~ Verloren's P. O. V. ~**

It's... a scythe? "tch... giving me the most useless of things after slacking off for one whole year..."

"Eh? Useless? It's the most import part of a reaper!"

"Precisely... obviously a reaper would have a scythe..." I rolled my eyes at the simple minded idiot...

Unexpectedly , she grinned at my comment, "of course... but... It's not any normal scythe... It's a mix of both speed material And strength material, making it the best blade ever created! And that's not all! I added a little... something inside..."Ishe laughed .

I took out the scythe curiously. Gasp! The aura around it is... formidable.. exactly what did she do?

Before I was able to work things out, I felt a sudden burst of bloodthirst and the scythe shot out... towards Vanessa.

To think that even she couldn't react in time... there could only be one reason... she split her soul...

Everything came to my mind all at once and before I noticed I was staring at her, covered with blood with the scythe in her stomach. ...

I stabbed her... I stabbed her...

The line keeps replaying over and over again in my mind... even as the royal guards pulled me to the prison which prevents any king of magic...

But I was sure... I definitely can sense the scythe moving in my hand... that means she's still alive, right?

**~ Vanessa's P. O. V. ~**

"Arigatou,Tachi san ( this is a totally random name because i cant think of a name to use). I'm sorry but... do you know where nii -chan is?"

"I'm sorry Vanessa hime, but I have received orders that nobody is allowed to visit Verloren-sama. ' he replied in the most formal way possible and bowed.

I felt my heart ache... what happened to the bright and playful Tachi that played with me just 5 years ago?

After Tachi left, I used healing zaiphon on myself while I ran to find Eve...

"Eve! " I finally found her, sitting on the fountain in the castle's courtyard, waiting for something to happen... when I called her name, she looked up, as if she was expecting me to come...


	3. Chapter 3:Sent Down to Earth

**Chapter 3: Sent Down to Earth **

* * *

**~ Verloren's P. O. V. ~**

"That again? You always say the same things! " she complained like a little kid, pouting. "I just came here because nee -san said to... "

"Vanessa? Did she say anything else?"

"Nope... just to come and 'kidnap ' you. I'll proof that it wasn't your fault she got stabbed "

You can't proof it... I sighed. "Thanks..." I stood up. Suddenly, I felt the bloodthirst again and the... scythe?... took over my consciousness...

No... I can still see... and feel ... but why are my hands moving by themselves? Before I fully took in what happened, I felt my hands stretching out to hug Eve...

NO!.STOP! But I can't stop... I the moment I touched her, I felt the flesh rotting beneath my fingers, and before the minute was up, all that's left if the Chief if Heaven's daughter was the bones and hair...

'EVE!"

Is that skull... grinning? Mocking me maybe?

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" the Chief pointed accusingly at me. He didn't give me a chance to explain and banished me immediately.

How could this happen? To stab Vanessa and kill Eve both in one day? Why did she create this scythe?

I could feel myself dropping.. . Is this what It's like to drop from the sky? It's... peaceful, somehow...

**~Vanessa's P.O.V.~**

"Vanessa, can you recreate create more reapers from Verloren's fragments?"

"Yes, if you use the same method, it should be possible."

"That shall be your duty, there are seven major fragments, so their names will be: Zehel, Relikt, Ea, Landkarte Vertrag, Fest and Profe. The other fragments can be buried if you wish to do so."

I nodded and returned to the prison where Eve died. Her skeleton has already been buried. Tears started swelling in my eyes at the thought of her death. Did Verloren get a chance to confess? Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew, somehow, that it was me who caused her death... even though I don't even know how she died...

I didn't understand, then, but I knew nii-chan would never betray her...

**~ One week later~**

"Zehel. Relikt. Ea. Landkarte. Vertrag. Fest. Profe. " I said, pointing at them one by one. "This are your scythes. The Chief of Heaven wishes to speak to us." I handed them their new scythes with their marks on them before turning and walking towards the castle.

Ottosan explained to them that Verloren was bugged and that the bug is probably in one of them. Then, he gave us unexpected news.

"I'll be sending all of you down to earth. You have several missions. 1 to learn how humans brains work. 2 to prove that you are not the bug. 3 to help the people you live with and. 4 to get to know each other properly. Vanessa, 2 does not affect you but you must guide them. If you find the bug, do not hesitate to destroy it."

All of us bowed.

"Ea will go first. Your name shall be Weldeschtein Krom Zoldyck (Weldeschtein Krom is the Raggs king from 07 ghost and Zoldycks are the assassins in Hunter x Hunter. In my story they are the royal family ).

"Vertrag will go half a month later. Your name shall be Michelle Kurta( Kurtas are also from Hunter x Hunter. In my story they are the royal family).

"Relikt will go 3 months later. Your name shall be Mikage Kurta."

"Zehel is one week after him. Your name shall be Fia Kreuz Zoldyck( like Ea 's).

"Vertrag will go after 1 month. Your name shall be Michelle Kurta.

"Fest is next, half a month later. Your name will be Mikhail Kurta (this is where Mikhail eye comes from).

"Profe will be last, 1 month after Fest.. Your name will be Illumi Krowell Zoldyck( Illumi is a Zoldyck aand Krowell is a Raggs prince, like Fia Kreuz ).

"Vanessa goes two years later. You will be Raphael Zoldyck(That's where the eye of Raphael will come from in my story).

**~ 2 years later~**

"Ottosan, It's my turn?" I closed my eyes and felt myself drop to earth.

**~ Introduction ~**

The Zoldyck royal family owns the Zoldyck's Empire. The royal family is split into two main parts. Political and assassins. Their eyes are normally jade green. When in assassination mode, their eyes turn bright blue (like Killua eye in Hunter x Hunter ) . Krom is the son of the Zoldycks Empire emperor. He is under the political group. Kreuz is the son of the assassins group main family, therefore he is also assassin. Krowell is half-blood. When his eyes are green, he is Krowell. When his eyes are any colour between blue and red(most if the time purple) he is Illumi, an assassin.

Kurtas are the royal family of Kurta Kingdom . Their eyes are usually brown. When they are angry, their eyes turn red.

Kleins are a mix. Their eye colours may vary according to the amount of kurta / Zoldyck blood they have. Klein are usually very beautiful and are mostly female. The rulers of the two nations frequently fight over them. Krowell blood type is ZolKlein. Raphael's blood type is ZolTa. Krowell is Raphael's brother and their mother is Madeline Klein.

* * *

**Sorry about the long introduction and change of Fia Kreuz. There will be more introductions next chapter! I won't be able to post frequently and might not even be allowed to post anything if I don't do well for my exams. So sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where the REAL story starts** .

**_Enjoy_ and thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 4: Loyalty **

* * *

**~More introductions ~**

Killita Killua Zoldyck was Fia Kreuz's younger brother. He is 2 months younger then Raphael so they train and grow up together. He also has a younger twin sister, Fiona Rammelle Zoldyck. For some reason, she is more political. Probably because the empress died giving birth to Krom and there was no other princess from the main house.

This story takes place in the Zoldycks castle's 7th floor when Raphael was barely 3years old.

The three 3year old's were supposed to be taking afternoon naps. The Kurta Kingdoms royalties were in the castle for a meeting. They brought Mannealle, Mikage, Michelle and Mikhail along for them to play with the Zoldycks princes. The 7 ghosts were sitting around in the courtyard (designed by tge five year old Krowell), doing their own things.

Krowell was talking to the flowers. Mikage was sketching out the beauty of the courtyard. Mikhail was reading. Michelle was playing with a wooden aeroplane(I have no idea why). Mannealle was listening to Krom talk about cooking(?). Kreuz was just lying on the grass.

All of a sudden, Kreuz sat up, grinning. "Hey kurta!" The kurtas glared at him. "Let's go and watch something. It's really interesting!"

In 5 minutes, the ghosts were outside the room on the 7th floor. The wall was designed so that people could watch from outside.

Raphael had just woken up. She stared around blankly and her eyes landed on Killua. Then, they changed into the famous sapphire. Her skin paled and her white-pinkish hair darkened to pure black.

Mikhail gasped. That's... that's an assassin?

Raphael's eyes sparkled mischievously. She picked up a pillow and jumped onto Killua 's bed, hitting him as hard as she could. Naturally reacting, Killua tore the pillow with his enhanced fingernails.

The Kurtas gasped in awe. Killua's jade eyes turned sapphire and his pale skin became positively white.

"That is a full takeover. " Kreuz explained to the Kurtas. "Usually only the eyes change colour, But when we're really serious, the entire person change."

"Watch carefully." Krowell smirked,putting his finger to his lips. Then, he took out a jar of cockroaches and released them under the gap of the door.

Raphael's scream echoed throughout the castle, however, the adults ignored it. Killua was surprised that the tough and scary Raphael would scream like that because of a few cockroaches. He took the sword at the side of his bed and slashed all the cockroaches in 5 seconds.

"There, nee-san! "Killua grinned happily after 'saving ' his cousin, expecting to be rewarded. Instead, with the fear gone, Raphael's evilness returned and she continue to fight Killua.

He's still so... loyal... too loyal to be a good assassin ... Illumi inside of Krowell thought. Nobody noticed that his eyes had turned into sapphire...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**_ **_5 :Paralyzed _**

**~ Sorry but, even more introductions ~**

The first day of the year Raphael turned 4 was also the first day they officially started training. They started training a year ago, but that was only basic training, they only learnt the basics like hiding your presence and where to target and of course, never to fight anyone they couldn't win. Illumi was in charge of their basic training.

Today, is their first day official training. They were going to be trained for electricity immunity. Their teacher, Illumi, brought them to the torture chamber. Krowell knew it was for their own good but he was sad that their innocence will disappear after a month of torture training. The aftermath is that they will now become more bloodthirsty, more evil, and much more sadistic.

He went through it before. That's when Illumi became fully awakened. Krowell had always been dominant.

After tying Raphael and Killua (Rammelle doesn't take assassination training)on the torture chamber wall, Illumi connected the chains to the electric box and warned them before turning it on "remember, electricity is highly dangerous. The best is to close your eyes,mouth and ears if you can."

Killua was not ready when Raphael playfully kicked the on switch for the box.

It all happened in one moment...

Illumi had just seen that Killua will have pure sapphire eyes in the future and was frozen with fear when Raphael kicked the switch. Killua's eyes were still open when the electricity paralyzed his eyes permanently.

"Kil! " Illumi, eyes filled with fear, rushed forward to turn the electricity off and pressed the emergency button.

Within seconds, Kikyo Zoldyck appeared. "Kil! " she rushed towards her paralyzed son, and released him from the chains. She brought him to the castle's hospital.

...

"You should consider yourself lucky, kusogaki, "(I'm sure we all know who said this).

"Shut up Kreuz! "

"What's this? A damned brat calling his own brother by name while he called older cousins so respectfully? "

"Tch... just get lost"

"I was just saying you're lucky..."

"How is this lucky?! Stupid Kreuz "

"Well... imagine what It's like if you got paralyzed while you were Killita (Killua when in non-assassin mode).

"Right ..."

"So you should call me onii -chan like Raphael calls Illumi. "

"Shut up!"

...

"Gomen, Kil. It's my fault..."

"That's fine, onee-san..."

"I injured your eyes so from now onwards I will help Killua. OK?"

"Thats not necessary... but Thanks. "

**~Profe's P. O. V. ~**

Somehow, I had this feeling that Kil's paralysis was necessary in saving Raphael's soul from being consumed by darkness... or bloodthirst.

Maybe feeling guilty is necessary...

But... someone has to be sacrificed.

I'm sorry, Kil, but it was a necessity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Split Personality **

* * *

**~3rd person P. O. V. ~**

"Nii-chan, I'm 5 already! You promised I could go with you! Right?" Raphael was begging Krowell to let her go to the Kurta's Castle.

"Don't you have training? "

"Killua-kun needs extra training so I'm free!" She boasted.

"Fine then..."

* * *

**~ Krowell's P. O. V. ~**

She changed so much since that day, when he got paralyzed. Like she's suddenly grown up... since then,she found out that her blood isn't that respectable and started treating Kil with more respect. But... she's still so cold... cold hearted...

The only person she treats better is Kil .

I hope she doesn't stay so cold hearted..

I hope... the Kurtas can help her open up...

* * *

**~ Raphael's P. O. V. ~**

Finally... I wonder what they're like...

"Ohayou! You must be Illumi-san's sister, Raphael-san, right?" This annoyingly cheerful person suddenly jumped out (not that I didn't sense him first) and put his hand over my shoulder.

"What the..." automatically, I summoned some zaiphon around his neck. "Who the hell are you bastard?"

"What? Are you even really 5 years old? I'm 7 and I don't even talk like that...

Whatever... as if I cared! Urghh I shouldn't have come here.."you are... Mannealle Kurta."

**~Mannealle's P. O. V. ~**

I was shocked. Is she really Krowell's sister? Sure... they look alike but their personalities were definitely different. Krowell is the innocent cute dreamy type whereas she's... cute, sure but... scary. She's definitely the assassin type... those eyes.. even though they're still green...

Wait no... they changed. The colour is... bright sapphire. Stunningly bright. Brighter than even the brightest sapphire I'm sure...

But what's that purple cross over her left eyeball?

"You're Mannealle Kurta. " she stated,as if accusing me.

I was about to ask so what if I was when a sound echoed in my head.

* * *

Don't! You'll die!

Just wait. We'll save you.

She's already transforming!

* * *

I stopped, shocked.

* * *

**~Raphael's P. O. V. ~**

After I said his name, the information kept coming in as I felt _her _take over...

**Name: Mannealle Kurta **

**Blood type: Kurta **

**O. S. N. (original soul number) : 008888**

* * *

Wait... 008888?

Again? That's the 4th time...

Nii-chan, Kreuz -nii , Krom-nii... now this guy?

Why is that so...

Wait... STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Crap... I let my guard down. I stared at my hand pointing straight at Mannealle's windpipe...


	7. Chapter 7:Split Personality 2

**Chapter 7 : Split Personality 2**

* * *

**~Raphael's** **P** **.O. V. ~**

What am I doing?

"Stop." Nii-chan? No... It's Illu-nii.

I slowly withdrew my hand...

I could feel _her_ coming out, so I just let it take over.

* * *

**~ _Her_ P. O. V.~**

"Nii-chan, is this... object your friend?"

"Why am I stopping you?"

"Oh... gomen ne. " I slowly withdrew my claws. What a waste of time.

Tch...

"Illu-nii, why is it that you have the same OSN as... Mannealle... nii ~?"

* * *

**~ Illumi's P.O.V~**

What? Same OSN? That's impossible...

Urghh... whatever...

"Oi Raph, wait.!"

* * *

**~ 3rd person P.O.V~**

Mannealle eyed the two cautiously. What exactly is Raphael? A demon? And... she definitely has split personality...

Raphael walked up to Michelle. The purple pattern appeared on her eye again...

**Name: Michelle Kurta **

**Blood type: Kurta **

**O. S. N.: 008888**

Another one... .

How many can there be?

"Hi?" Michelle raised his eyebrow at Raphael.

Raphael paused before replying " you must be Michelle...nii ~ ... right?

"Umm... if you say so..." Michelle replied, confused.

"Then you are..."

**Name: Mikage Kurta **

**Blood type: Kurta**

**O. S. N.: 008888**

"Mikage-nii right?"

Mikage stared cautiously and nodded. Unconsciously, he took out a pencil and drew out Raphael's eye, with the purple pattern on it.

It looked so life like, as if someone took a picture of it.

"Woah... Mikage-san's drawing is awesome..." that was Krom, the only one that was unalarmed at the current situation.

Raphael then spotted Mikhail, reading a book.

She walked up to him, sensing that he would be difficult to deal with and stated."you must be... Mikhail-nii right?'

Mikhail sniggered "tch... can't that eye of yours tell that I don't like to be addressed as an oldeolder brother?or it's too weak? Whatever just get lost."

His eyes were bright scarlet.

Raphael was in shock. That was the first time anyone had ever talked to her like that... Kreuz was watching the drama, interested in what Raphael would do.

* * *

**_~ Her P.O.V~_**

Tch...how rude.

I let my eyes turn scarlet, too before replying.

"Oh is that so? I can't believe you're reading such a kiddy book! I absolutely will NOT listen to someone who reads such kiddy books."

The book he was reading was a 1000 page encyclopedia about things that start with A. How childish...

"Childish?" That was Mikhail, obviously. "What books do you read?"

"I read that book last year... and it's impressive how a 7 year old is reading the same book a 4 year old read. "

I rolled my eyes. Is that nerd really nii-chan's friend?

* * *

**~Mikhail's** **P.O.V.~**

That brat... I guess you should never judge a book by It's cover...

But ... even though her appearances are kinda cute... they look somehow... evil? Mischievous? No, it's... just scary...

**_Can't believe that's Krowell's sister, right?_**

Telepathy? Well.. that's obviously Kreuz

Definitely one of the Zoldycks since we don't learn telepathy. And obviously,Krowell won't say that... Krom won't either...

I turned to the left, where Kreuz was standing, and raised my eyebrows .

_**Come with me, let's talk.**_

I nodded.

* * *

**~ Kreuz's P.O.V.~**

Ha.. that nerd agreed.

We went to his room ..

Damn. Just being in the same room as those books gave me a headache. Anyway, back to the point.

"Tell me, under what circumstances will 7ppeople have the same O. S. N.?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be ... Chapter 8 :Deniance. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Deniance **

* * *

**~Mikhail's P.O.V~**

Same O. S. N.?

That's impossible... unless...

"They came from the same soul, that was split... or the legendary ghost Ea has been playing first is probably impossible. If a soul was split, they won't be reborn as humans. The second is probably impossible too. Even if Ea-sama was playing around, He probably won't be able to change O. S. N. s."

"Unless that is, the 07 ghosts were reborn as humans." Kreuz thought of that? Impossible.

"Meaning, it is possible for 7 people to have the same O. S. N. "

"Are there any other exceptions?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... I noticed that Krom Krowell Mannealle Michelle Mikage you and I all have the same O. S. N. 008888. Raphael noticed too"

What? That's seven... unless... no it's not possible...

So... we... no it's not...possible...

If we look back on history, the fall of Verloren was 7 years ago, slightly before we were born...

Verloren's O. S. N. was definitely 008888 but... Kreuz won't lie about something as serious as this right?

"Not a word to the others until we prove that it is true..."

"Fine then... about Raphael... you won't want to anger her. She was already being nice just now"

What? Nice? If thats nice then...

"Can I follow her on a mission? I wish to see her assassin form."

"Currently, we're trying to prevent her and that damn brat from going on missions because Illumi thinks their souls might be consumed by darkness from killing. But if you want to... we won't stop you, just don't get seen..."

Tch.. what's with the lecture? "Of course... tell me when her next mission is"

He smirked and said," Illumi won't be happy." Before closing the door behind him."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to make longer chapters next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Irina Zoldyck**

* * *

**~ Kreuz's P. O. V. ~**

He really wants to see? He'll freak out...

"Hey Raph whens your next mission?"

She rolled her eyes "ask your mother will you?"

As sarcastic as ever. We both know she won't tell me."Illumi will know right?"

"Illumi would. Nii-chan won't..." anyone listening won't understand. He's supposed to be the same person. Like Raphael and Irina(finally _her_ name). I smiled at the way she answered questions. Will she really change if she kills too much? I don't want to know...

Krowell will kill me if she did...

Irina Raphael Zoldyck huh... she's really interesting.

* * *

**~ Raphael's P. O. V~**

That annoying idiot.

Why come all the way to my room when he could use telepathy? Or ask his own mother? He could even ask nii-chan.

Now I can't go back to sleep...

Should I take another mission?

* * *

**~ Illumi's P. O. V. ~**

_**When is Irina's next mission?**_

**Why don't you just ask her yourself.**

_**I tried...**_

**Next Monday.**

* * *

Knock knock.

What's with Kreuz? Talking to me on telepathy and still has to come to my room?

I was about to shout at him when I opened the door.

However, I was surprised when I saw the white-pinkish hair and bright sapphire eyes staring at me. She was wearing a black hooded jacket and black track pants. Her skin was a total contrast to her clothes. Pure white, like a vampire under the sun . Assassin uniform...

That's how she looks like when she goes on missions .

"I'm going on a mission now. You're following right? And Why does Kreuz want to know when my next mission is."

Damn. She intercepted. Again. That's why I always said talking was safer.

"I don't know. "

She raised her eyebrow .

"Fine. I'll be going..." she turned and walked away.

Damn. I'll have to follow her again.

To save her soul... I don't know why but I just got this feeling..

* * *

**~Kreuz's P.O.V~**

The moment I received Illumi's telepathic message, I closed my eyes and tried to reach Mikhail via telepathy. Why am I helping him?

**She's going on a mission. Now. Into the Kurta Kingdom, Capital. **

* * *

I felt a zap in the connection.

Intercepted.

Again.

Irina.

Knock knock. Crap... Irina?

I slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

Even though I was expecting her, I still jumped when I saw her large sapphire eyes staring at me.

"Why did you tell Mikhail-kun that I was going in a mission?"

"Ehh... he wanted to know..." she continued glaring at me. "Private matters... "

"Fine " and she went to find my mother for a mission.

* * *

**~Irina's P.O.V~**

That bastard... no wonder Kil hates him.

"Okasan(she was raised by Kreuz's mother to be an assassin, so she has 2 mothers), I want to go on a mission."

"The book is on that table. Help yourself." She replied, smiling.

I opened the request book where we take down all the assassination requests.

* * *

552. Daniel Lo

Reward: 3 billion

Location: Kurta kingdom capital.

* * *

That was the only uncanceled one.

The reward was high so I took it to her and pointed at it.

She smiled and canceled it. "You'll know when you see him, right?"

Of course. I didn't even bother answering that question.

"That's the only one left, right? Kurta capital."

Illu-nii...so he really did follow huh...

"Yes. Don't interfere. "

"I'm just making sure you don't fail" he's mocking me...

I ignored him. I used _zetsu_ for five seconds, after that, I became almost non-existant. I walked through the testing gate. Opening it is too much of a bother.

"Tch... so lazy. You insult the ingenuity of the testing gate. "

Just shut up. I wanted to say it would occur under the category of rudeness, which is a strict rule in our estate.

I bent down and adjusted the meter in my shoe. It enables me to run faster. I could hear nii-chan do the same behind me.

I went by the normal route,the one that requires you to go North to the end of the Empire, go East through a forest and go back South to the capital of the Kurta Kingdom. Its the only way you won't run into foreigners who are interested in assassin faces.

When I stopped running, I could hear nii-chan skid to a stop.

I could sense another presence. The moment I turned I felt it disappearing

"Kreuz." I muttered under my breath.

But he continued to hide his presence. Whatever...

I jumped onto the balcony of my victims house and walked through the door.I spotted a middle-aged man pacing infront of the bed, his face white with fear.

I closed my eyes, leant on the wall and began to release my aura, little by little. Nii-chan was standing on the balcony railing,watching.

* * *

_Name: Daniel Lo_

_Blood type: Kurta (branch family 004)_

_O. S. N.: 776804_

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Daniel-san. "I said softly.

I saw the shock in his eyes when he heard me. His eyes slightly red.

"Are... are you... here to kill... me?"

"What did you do to be worth 3 billion dollars?"

"N..nothing... it's just... my bloodline. "

"That's... too bad. Death is necessary."

Ignoring his screams, I charged forward and stabbed beside his heart, tearing it out.

Curious, I put the still warm heart near my lips... delicious.

Kurta blood is delicious huh...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The result of Stalking **

* * *

**~Mikhail's P.O.V.~**

She's... a monster.

I knew it... I should never let myself be deceived by cuteness.

But... did she just eat his heart? No... more like... took a bite?

"Heh... I told you you'll freak out, didn't I?" That was Kreuz, obviously.

"Nerds should listen to other people too."

The fact that such a cute girl could be a vicious killer scared me. All Illumi and Kreuz did was stand and watch. Kreuz was even mumbling under his breath, "Thats the way, that's the way."

Is that entire family that sadistic?

Mannealle always visits them. Why is it that he doesn't say anything? Or even get scared? Am I the only one that notices they are assassins?

I thought I could make friends with them but... they're... cold blooded...

I turned and murmured "I'll be going home. " , afraid that he would notice and tease me.

* * *

**~ Kreuz's P. O. V.~**

Tch... that Mikhail can be so kawaii. He really got freaked out? Cute...

Raphael will be so amused if I tell... wait... I can't tell. She'll kill me...

Damn I can't play this kind of pranks...

Should I tell... no, Mannealle definitely will tease Mikhail... and Mikhail can be kinda scary too...

Urghhh... same goes for Michelle and Mikage.

I guess I'll just have to live with it...

"Kreuz-nii?" Oh crap. I forgot...

* * *

**~Rapael's P. O. V. ~**

Kreuz-nii?" I asked, staring at my cousin who was sitting on the roof opposite Daniel's house.

The moment he heard my voice, he faced palmed himself and said "Crap "

"What are you doing here? At least nii-chan told me he was following me..."

"Ehh nothing... go home and sleep, kusogaki. "

* * *

**I really have no idea how to write long chapters! Please help me improve!**


End file.
